


Silent Regrets

by Constellasaur



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: 10:59 Breach, Dalish elf, F/F, Future Dragon Age, Future Thedas, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Mage, Mages, Sad gays, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifters - Freeform, The Breach Age, hedge mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellasaur/pseuds/Constellasaur
Summary: Even now, as she lie in the bed of a room she rented at a Tavern, that last night never seemed to leave Solora's thoughts.Sometimes…. Some things aren't meant to be.Yet, they hold so much regret.━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━Takes place in 10:59 "Breach"━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━cover by: @/luc_open on twitterart commissioned for this story.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Characters
Series: Timeless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silent Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello!
> 
> I don't usually do notes at the beginning of a story, but there were some things I wanted to specify before we get into this!
> 
> First off, this takes place in 10:59 Breach (14 years after the sixth blight/129 years after the fifth blight).
> 
> Also, I apologize if this formatting is a tad weird. This was originally posted to Dragon Age Role Play Amino back in January of 2018. Aminos formatting to begin with is a little odd to get italics to work. When I went back and edited the one-shot to repost, I didn't end up wanting to make any changes to formatting.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnqb8zqHqdY

_cover by: @/luc_open on twitter_

_art commissioned for this story.  
  
━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━  
  
_ **10:59 Breach** _  
_

It was hard to figure out how things ended up like this. It wasn't bad, not by any means. But that initial one month turned to two months, two months turned to six months, six months turned to a year, and that year turned into four years. It was never intended, the elf never meant to intrude or overstep her boundaries. Yet she wanted to learn, and Serana was willing to teach. At first, it was simply a matter of convenience and kindness, being allowed to stay and learn was something Serana never had to offer, and yet she did. Solora could never be more grateful.

But as the days went on, it branched away from just simply being a matter of convenience. Solora never really imagined herself ever getting close with anyone outside her Clan. It was odd, yet she liked it.

The two would talk way into the night, just sitting on the couch by the fire enjoying each other's company. Serana’s brown tabby, Birch often sprawled out between the two of them.

It was odd, they weren't anything more than friends… very close friends perhaps. It wasn't uncommon for the two to doze off and wake up in an entanglement of limbs the next morning. Neither minded, neither cared.

But this life? This life wasn't for Solora. She was content, but it wasn't what she wanted. She still yearned to explore what the rest of Thedas had to offer her. Then why did the thought of leaving sadden her so? Surely both women knew this day would come.

Yet, recalling the day she told Serana was probably one of the easiest and hardest things for Solora. She remembered it clearly, every movement, every hesitation, every detail.

_“Serana."_

Solora remembered speaking her name so clearly, watching as the dark-haired mage had her back turned to her, her mind focused on the soup she was making.

_“Solora."_

A typical response from Serana, it held a layer of respect the human mage had unknowingly reserved for her.

The Dalish elf remembered shifting uncomfortably on the couch, having pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them before directing her vibrant green eyes at the older women. Her nervousness so far had went unnoticed by the raven-haired women.

_“Remember when we first met? How I told you wanted to travel Thedas one day? See what the world was like outside my Clan?”_

Solora remembered the short nod she received in return, the pale women's soft voice greeting her as Serana spoke again.

_“I do.”_

She had spoken, not pulling her grey eyes away from the food.

_“Why do you ask?”_

The elven mage remembered the silence that followed her for a moment, trying to wrack her brain for the best way to say this. Why was it so hard?

_“I still want to.”_

Solora's voice shook ever so slightly, her green eyes had never left Serana's back as she had spoken. Either it be from fear of reaction, or wanting to soak up as much as she could from the other, she would never truly know.

_"I love it here, being with you.”_

She had continued in almost a mutter. The words requiring more effort than she thought it should to force out.

_“But being here, it's not why I left my clan. I still want to see what's out there. Out the forest, maybe even out of Ferelden.”_

If Solora hadn't been paying such close attention to Serana, she may not have noticed her visibly stiffen at her words. The uneasy silence that followed for a few moments before a short nod came from Serana. Solora hadn't been able to see her face, but she was unsure if she wanted to.

_“Okay”_

was the only answer she was offered in response.

The two hadn't found themselves talking to each other that night, yet still found themselves together that night, having fallen asleep in a mess of tangled limbs, for what would probably be the last time. Little did Solora know at the time, that it was the last time she would see the human mage.

When the Dalish elf had woken up, she was alone. Serana was nowhere within the house, and it hurt. Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind Solora understood.

She remembered walking over to a dozing Birch, scratching behind the cat's ears, earning a soft purr in response before she had turned to the door.

Staff in hand she had left the Cottage for what might be last time. After glancing back at the wooden door, pulling it shut and locking it with the key she had gotten from Serana so long ago. She allowed one final look before taking the form of a barn owl and flying off.

She missed the emotionless grey eyes of a black cat, silently perched on a tree branch that was watching her as she departed.

Even now, as she lie in the bed of a room she rented at a Tavern, that last night never seemed to leave Solora's thoughts.

_Sometimes…. Some things aren't meant to be._

_Yet, they hold so much regret._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little One-Shot. I don't have much experience for writing anything related to Dragon Age outside of Literate role plays - on top of that I wrote this 2 years ago!
> 
> I surprisingly still love this. Though, I love both Solora and Serana's characters a lot as it is.
> 
> But these characters were created for a Dragon Age Role Play community that takes place about 100 years after the games and 15 years after the sixth blight. If you guys are interested in a community of lore-loving role players. Come join us on amino!
> 
> This is a one-shot as well as the first story in a series of Dragon Age FanFictions I intend to write labelled called "Timeless." Be sure to check out my profile for more if you're interested!
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Want more information on the Breach Age and the characters involved? Check out the Codex!:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/16rgEq-4MTMUJcoWSJ0tFdnHe1RJXxxOYAyxLHyjr5Fk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Word Count: 856


End file.
